fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2020 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the USA in 2020: January 3 The Grudge - 'R '-''' Screen Gems/Stage 6 Films/Ghost House Pictures ''Spies in Disguise'''' ''-'' ''PG '- 20th Century Studios / Blue Sky Studios 10 ''Like a Boss - R''' - Paramount Pictures / Artists First Underwater - '''PG-13 - 20th Century Studios / Chernin Entertainment / TSG Entertainment 17 Bad Boys for Life - R''' - Columbia Pictures / 2.0 Entertainment / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Overbrook Entertainment Dolittle ''- '''PG '- Universal Pictures / Perfect World Pictures / Team Downey 24 The Gentlemen - '''R - STX Entertainment / Miramax Films The Turning - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Vertigo Entertainment 31 Gretel and Hansel - PG-13 - Orion Pictures The Rhythm Section - R''' - Paramount Pictures / Open Road Films February 7 Birds of Prey - '''R - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films / Clubhouse Pictures / Kroll and Co. Entertainment / LuckyChap Entertainment 14 Fantasy Island - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Blumhouse Productions Sonic the Hedgehog - PG - Paramount Pictures / Sega / Original Film The Photograph - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Perfect World Pictures / Will Packer Productions 21 Brahms: The Boy II - PG-13 - STX Entertainment / Huayi Brothers / Lakeshore Entertainment Emma (2020) - PG - Focus Features / Working Title Films / Blueprint Pictures / Perfect World Pictures 28 The Invisible Man - R''' - Universal Pictures / Dark Universe / Blumhouse Productions / Goalpost Pictures Wendy - '''PG-13 - Searchlight Pictures / TSG Entertainment / The Department of Motion Pictures / Journeyman Pictures March 6 First Cow - PG-13 - A24 Films / FilmScience Onward - PG - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios The Way Back - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Spyglass Media Group / BRON Studios / Mayhem Films / Pearl Street Films / Creative Wealth Media Finance 13 Godzilla vs. Kong - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures My Spy - PG-13 - STX Entertainment / MWM Studios The Informer - R''' - Aviron Pictures / thefyzz / Thunder Road Pictures / Imagination Park Entertainment / Maddem Films 20 A Quiet Place: Part II - '''TBA - Paramount Pictures / Buffalo FilmWorks / Platinum Dunes 27 Mulan (2020) - PG - Walt Disney Pictures April 3 Fatherhood - TBA - TriStar Pictures Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway - G''' - Columbia Pictures / Animal Logic / Olive Bridge Entertainment The New Mutants - '''TBA - 20th Century Studios / Marvel Entertainment 8 No Time to Die - TBA - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Universal Pictures 10 Rise - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Affirm Films 17 Monster Problems - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Paramount Players / Entertainment One / MTV Films / 21 Laps Entertainment Trolls World Tour - PG - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation 24 Antebellum - TBA - Lionsgate Films / QC Entertainment Bad Trip - R''' - United Artists Releasing / Orion Pictures / BRON Studios / Creative Wealth Media Finance / Gorilla Flicks / The District / Helo May 1 Black Widow - '''PG-13 - Walt Disney Pictures / Marvel Studios / Zak Productions 8 Greyhound - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Stage 6 Films / Playtone / BRON Studios / Creative Wealth Media Finance / FilmNation Entertainment / Sycamore Pictures Run (2020) - TBA - Lionsgate Films The Personal History of David Copperfield - PG - Searchlight Pictures / Film4 / FilmNation Entertainment Untitled Will Packer Productions film 2 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions 15 Scoob! ''- '''PG '- Warner Bros Pictures/Warner Animation Group 22 F9 - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Original Film / Perfect Storm Entertainment / Roth/Kirschenbaum Films The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run - PG - Paramount Pictures / Paramount Animation / Nickelodeon Movies / Nickelodeon Animation Studios / United Plankton Pictures 29 Artemis Fowl - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Tribeca Productions / TSG Entertainment Irresistible - TBA - Focus Features / Plan B Entertainment June 5 Wonder Woman 1984 - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films 19 Soul - PG - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios 26 Top Gun: Maverick - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Tencent Pictures / TC Productions July 3 Free Guy - TBA - 20th Century Studios / 21 Laps Entertainment / Maximum Effort / Berlanti Productions / TSG Entertainment Minions: The Rise of Gru ''- '''PG '- Universal Pictures/Illumination 10 Ghostbusters: Afterlife (2020) - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / The Montecito Picture Company 17 Bob's Burgers: The Movie - TBA - 20th Century Studios / 20th Century Fox Animation / Buck and Millie Productions / Wilo Productions / Bento Box Entertainment Tenet - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Syncopy Films 24 Jungle Cruise - PG - Walt Disney Pictures / Davis Entertainment 31 Barb and Star Go to Vista Del Mar - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Gloria Sanchez Productions Morbius - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Entertainment / Arad Productions / Matt Tomalch Productions August 7 Infinite (2020) - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Di Bonaventura Pictures 14 Escape Room 2 - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Original Film / Shaken Not Stirred Malignant - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Atomic Monster The One and Only Ivan - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures 21 Let Him Go - TBA - Focus Features / Mazur / Kaplan Company 28 The Hitman's Wife's Bodyguard - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media / Campbell Grobman Films September 4 Monster Hunter - TBA - Screen Gems / Constantin Film 18 The King's Man - TBA - 20th Century Studios / Marv Films Without Remorse - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Midnight Radio / Weed Road Pictures 25 Last Night in Soho - TBA - Focus Features / Film4 / Big Talk Productions / Working Title Films The Many Saints of Newark - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / HBO Films / Chase Films The Trial of the Chicago 7 - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Cross Creek Pictures / Marc Platt Productions October 2 Venom 2 - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Entertainment / Pascal Pictures 9 The Witches (2020) - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / ImageMovers / Double Dare You / Esperanto Filmoj 16 Halloween Kills - TBA - Universal Pictures / Miramax Films / Blumhouse Productions Snake Eyes (2020) - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Skydance Media / Allspark Pictures / Di Bonaventura Pictures / Hasbro Studios 23 Everybody's Talking About Jamie - TBA - 20th Century Studios / Regency Enterprises / Film4 / Warp Films November 6 Stillwater - TBA - Focus Features / Amblin Partners / Anonymous Content / Participant / Slow Pony / 3dot Productions The Eternals - PG-13 - Marvel Studios 13 Red Notice - TBA - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures 20 Happiest Season - TBA - TriStar Pictures / Entertainment One / Temple Hill Entertainment 25 Raya and the Last Dragon - G''' - Walt Disney Pictures / Walt Disney Animation Studios December 11 Samaritan - '''TBA - United Artists Releasing / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Balboa Productions 18 Coming 2 America - TBA - Paramount Pictures Dune (2020) - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Villeneuve Films Uncharted - TBA - Columbia Pictures / PlayStation Productions West Side Story (2020) - TBA - 20th Century Studios / Amblin Entertainment 23 The Croods 2 - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation Category:Years in film (USA)